Warning Signs
by Hells-angel8
Summary: Living on the streets is tough on anyone, but finding a way to survive them is even harder.


Title: Warning Signs

(one-shot)

Author: Hellfire_angel

Pairing: OMCx 2 and 1x2x1

Rating: PG-13

Warning: mentions of NCS, angst

Summary: Living on the streets is tough on anyone, but finding a way to survive them is even harder.

~*~

He didn't know how it started. Just the sensations of being cold tired and hungry ate at him until he was too raw to feel anything else. He knew though when the pain started but it was nothing like the ache in his belly. No, this pain was so much worse.

Being on the streets he saw a lot of things happen. Whores using sex for money and drugs, charity workers asking for coins, and the homeless ones with signs saying they would work for food.

All of these things worked for them so, why not he thought. It can't be all that hard. However, what he really wanted and needed was harder to obtain than he thought.

Making his own sign, 'Will work for food and a place to sleep,' was a bit harder to come by in the neighborhood he was in with the whores, collectors, and vagabonds. His own sign allowed for an even broader range of customers than what he wanted and so it was that the first time someone picked him up he was given the food he requested but the work he had to do was of the bedroom nature.

He didn't know what to do because his mind never registered he should fight the man, who took him, back at all. Instead, he lay there hoping it would all be over soon and his tired aching body would be given a chance to rest. After all, it was what the second part of his work offer.

He soon realized the flaw in his plan but couldn't escape from it now that he was well known to his buyers, even if he didn't carry his sign. They would come up to him, give him some food and made him work in the bed he would later sleep in that night. His life became a vicious cycle of longing, pain, and regret. The regret was the worst due to the self hatred he endured after all those men used him to their liking, never realizing it hurt his very soul every time.

He wanted to stop. He would perform miracles and become a saint if the fates saved him from what he had become, an empty shell of the vibrant person he once was, but he feared them too late.

It was upon one particular day that he thought his luck was about to change when he met a kind looking gentleman who seemed to promise him the world but in realty he was worse than anyone he had ever encountered. The man raped him behind a dumpster and left him for dead knowing that he wouldn't be suspected of doing anything wrong.

He didn't know how long he lay there, thinking that if only his heart would stop he would be free of all this pain.

Fate is never that kind, but on the particular day she seemed to be smiling down on him and sent him an angel.

This angle wasn't your typical angel. In fact, he didn't even wear white. Instead he wore black leather and blue jeans and just so happened to be talking the long way home when he stumbled upon a weakened and very much in need man with a long length of hair and a beautiful face. The man didn't even realize that he was being carried to this angel's home until he felt his clothes vanish and liquid warmth lapped at his skin.

The man trembled with fear even as the warmth penetrated his cold skin and stung his much-abused backside, but the warm hands that gently touched his body and washed him clean were the comfort he had been craving all along. He let the man touch him as he pleased wondering if the angel would hurt him once he knew he was awake, but as the man slowly let his eyes open the angel only smiled and promised him a hot meal once he got him out of the tub and into some of the angel's clothes.

The man could barely believe it and once dried and dressed, he dutifully followed the angel out to the kitchen where he made his introduction. The angel's name was Heero and being as surprised as he was the man couldn't hold himself back and introduced himself to the angel as Duo. Heero then smiled at Duo and said to make himself comfortable, which Duo did as much as he could, while Heero made them both some left over beef stew and garlic bread. When Heero was finished cooking it for them Duo could hardly believe the portion Heero had given him, but gratefully accepted it and savored every bite.

Once dinner was over they both did the dishes and Heero informed Duo that he had only one bed. With this information sinking in, Duo resigned himself to another night of pain but Heero then surprised him by saying he would take the couch and Duo could take the bed. Unable to utter little more than a thank you Heero smiled at him again and led the way to the bedroom. He snagged the second pillow and one of the blankets off the bed and deposited them in the living room while Duo stood stunned in the doorway. After a few moments Heero returned and gently persuaded Duo to lay on the bed. He did so and after a brief murmur of goodnight fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next day Heero had to go back to work but told Duo he could stay in his home as long as he needed. Overcome with joy, Duo pounced on Heero and hugged him with all his might. Heero wasn't expecting such a reaction but after a few brief moments gently hugged Duo back and with a promise to return home with dinner he left. Duo was so happy to not be on the streets the morning after that he barely knew what to do with himself while Heero was gone. However, he knew he had to work for his keep and began straightening up and after carefully studying the laundry detergent box proceeded to wash anything that seemed dirty in the house. By the time Heero returned home with a pizza for dinner his house was sparkling clean and Duo was looking at him nervously from behind his bangs.

Heero was speechless at first and taking it as a bad sign Duo began to fidget with his hair and tried to stumble out an apology. Heero shushed him with a gentle finger to his lips and thanked Duo for all that he had done even if it wasn't necessary. Duo blushed and said it was nothing, to which Heero simply shook his head and told him to go sit in the kitchen before the pizza got cold.

The next few days Heero was off and began to tell Duo about his job and how they were hiring new people to help out. Duo was interested but wasn't sure how he could help, but after Heero reassured him that he would do all that he could to help him out and stay at his side, Duo couldn't help but accepted such a kind offer.

The next workday arrived soon enough and side-by-side they walked to work. Unfortunately for Duo, they passed the whores, collectors, and vagabonds that knew Duo when he carried his sign. Some called out to him and asked if he liked his new sugar daddy, but also to enjoy it while it lasted. Duo was bright red by the time they arrived at Heero's job and Heero was pissed off at those people that pretty much accused Duo of being a whore. Realizing he would have to ask Duo about them later, they finished up their walk.

Everything went smoothly with Heero's boss and after signing some papers, Duo learned what kind of job Heero had. It was hard labor on the construction site, but also something Duo found out he enjoyed. The work was steady and time flew by as he learned the ropes that it was quitting time before he even realized. Even more surprising was the payment he received in cash at the end of the day for his time spent on the job and the voiced hope that he would come back with Heero tomorrow. Duo reassured the boss that he would be and he and Heero left to go home.

Making a stop at the store for some dinner supplies, Duo was in high spirits and Heero couldn't stop the grin on his face from growing as Duo wandered through the store with him. He seemed to want to take everything in and it was a good while before Heero could even approach a check out lane. The walk home was filled with Duo's happy chatter and recap of the day, not that Heero minded. He was just happy that his injured friend seemed much more lively now that his situation was in a better condition.

Dinner was made and Duo set the table eating his fill at Heero's insistence and even having some sweet cream and fresh berries for dessert. He was enjoying having his belly full and body free from pain when Heero dropped a bombshell on him.

Who were all those people who shouted to you on the street and why did they think you were a whore? That was all Heero had to ask before Duo knew that he had some explaining to do. Not really knowing where to start Duo more or less gushed out his story about all those he saw around him living and how his aching belly constantly nagged him. He told Heero about the signs he saw and how he made his own sign to say that he would work for food and a place to sleep but the only work those people who took him in wanted was the kind that only lasted in an alley or a bed.

Heero didn't say a word. Taking it all in and digesting it little by little as he realized why he found Duo in that back alley on his way home from work Heero strengthened his resolve and stood up.

Duo watched Heero with dread building in his heart. 'He's going to throw me out,' he thought watching Heero as he came near him and reach out to pull Duo up by the arm. His grip firm but not intending to hurt only lead, Heero pulled Duo to the bedroom and shut the door behind them. 'He wants me to work now,' Duo thought sadly and tried to wiggle loose enough to get rid of his clothes but Heero wouldn't let go. Turning to face Duo, he asked him if he wanted all those men to fuck him. Duo shook his head no.

Did he want to work like all the whores they passed on the street? The answer again was no.

Then finally Heero had to ask his last question; Did Duo want Heero to show him what true caring and gentleness actually felt like? Duo hesitated only for a second before saying yes.

Gathering Duo into his arms Heero hugged Duo tight as he started to cry. Heero wasn't about to take advantage of an already distraught Duo, but instead promised him something that Duo knew he wanted with all his heart.

When Duo was ready Heero promised to love him and show him the kindness he had never known, because warning signs or no Heero already was starting to love Duo more than he could show. Accepting this promise with a soft kiss, Duo hugged Heero for all he was worth knowing that he was home and finally receiving what he always wanted.

Love.

The End.


End file.
